The present application relates to a battery including a cathode, an anode, and an electrolytic solution.
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as combination cameras (videotape recorder), mobile phones, and notebook personal computers have been widely used, and it is strongly demanded to reduce their size and weight and to achieve their long life. Accordingly, as a power source for the portable electronic devices, a battery, in particular a light-weight secondary batter capable of providing a high energy density has been developed.
Specially, a secondary battery using insertion and extraction of lithium for charge and discharge reaction (so-called lithium ion secondary battery) is extremely prospective, since such a lithium ion secondary battery can provide the higher energy density compared to a lead battery and a nickel cadmium battery. In such a secondary battery, a carbon material is widely used as an anode active material. However, since the battery capacity is demanded to further improve recently, it has been considered to use silicon or the like as an anode active material instead of the carbon material. Since the theoretical capacity of silicon (4199 mAh/g) is extremely larger than the theoretical capacity of graphite (372 mAh/g), silicon is expected to largely improve the battery capacity.
For the composition of the electrolytic solution used for the secondary battery, for the purpose of improving various performances, several techniques have been already suggested. Specifically, a technique for forming an electrolytic solution containing a chain or cyclic sulfone compound for the purpose of improving the cycle characteristics and the like is known. As the sulfone compound, chain or cyclic disulfonic acid anhydride (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3760539 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-022336), cyclic disulfonate compound (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-228631), chain vinyl disulfone compound (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-135701) or the like is used. When the cyclic disulfonic acid anhydride is used, a carbon material, lithium metal, a lithium alloy or the like is used as an anode active material.
In the recent electronic devices, there is a tendency that their high performance and multi-functions are increasingly developed. Thus, there is a tendency that the cycle characteristics are easily lowered by frequently repeating charge and discharge of the secondary battery. In addition, there is a tendency that the heat release value is increased due to factors such as high performance of electronic parts typified by a CPU (central processing unit). Thus, the secondary battery is exposed in the high temperature atmosphere, and thereby the storage characteristics tend to be lowered. Therefore, it is aspired that the cycle characteristics and the storage characteristics of the secondary battery could be further improved.